Super Smash Game Shows
by Supergamermaster
Summary: The release of the fourth game in the Super Smash Bros. saga has occured! Since Master Hand couldn't find a thesaurus, he made it about Game Shows!


**Super Smash Game Show  
****By: Supergamermaster**

_I do not own Super Smash Bros., nor am I affiliated with Nintendo or with any 3__rd__ Party characters in Smash Bros._

**Chapter 1  
****Jeopardy**

Link was in the kitchen making cookies with his pink dress on, when a guy came knocking at Link's door.

"Hold on a minute!" said Link in a high, feminine voice. "I mean," Link cleared his throat and spoke in a fake masculine voice, "coming!"

A short guy was at the door.

"Ha ha, you're short!" Link said.

Knuckle Joe took out his gun.

"which is not a bad thing, of course! Heh heh …" Link said. "Heh … heh … heh …"

Knuckle Joe put back his gun. "I have an invitation to go to Master Hand's house for you!"

"Awesome. How do I get there?"

Knuckle Joe kicked his backside hard enough to land in his roof.

-

Everybody from Brawl was there. Except of course, lame old Pichu, Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Roy, and Young Link.

"Ha, you guys aren't in Brawl!" laughed Link.

Mewtwo kicked him.

"That's supposed to hurt?" mocked Link.

Young Link kicked him.

"OW!" cried Link.

Spiky shoes, that is.

"So why are we here anyways?" asked ROB.

"Because … we're making a new game!" cried Master Hand. "It's called Super Smash Bros: Game Show! And everyone's invited!"

"Hooray!"

"Except for Young Link. Ha ha!"

Young Link pouted.

"We'll send our first three people to Jeopardy!" said Master Hand. "This is a very sophisticated pick, as this can be a life-changer for any of you. I will start my sophisticated guess with …"

Tense camera angles.

"this hat!" Master Hand cried, and pulled out three pieces of paper. "ROB, Link, and Bowser!"

"YEAH!" cried ROB, Link, and Bowser.

"You will now go to Hollywood!" Master Hand cried.

Everyone cheered.

"Oops, I meant Louisville!"

Crickets chirped.

"So how do we get there?" asked Bowser.

Master Hand cackled mechanically.

-

-

-

Master Hand kicked them to Louisville. Even though it's physically impossible considering that he lacks any limbs.

-

"Welcome to Jeopardy!" cried a Boo, the host. "I'm a huge fan!" he cried.

-

"No, seriously. I'm just a fan and saw that this booth was empty."

The Hammer Bro host came and kicked him.

-

"Welcome to Jeopardy!" cried Hammer Bro. "Start by scribbling your name on this virtual piece of paper, and it'll show up."

R.O.B. printed perfectly Robot Operating Buddy Version Two Point Three Six Four Five.

Link wrote Link in a feminine, cursive handwriting.

Bowser had something illegibly.

"Now let's begin!"

Robot Operating Buddy Version Two Point Three Six Four Five: 0 pts.  
Link: 0 pts.  
Bowser: 0 pts.

"There are three categories," Hammer Bro said, "and four questions in each category! Our categories … Mathematics, Video Games, and … erm, Bowser?"

"We'll start with you, Robot Operating Buddy Version-"

"You can call me Robot Operating Buddy Version Two Point Three Six Four for short, if you would like!" ROB said.

"Um, how is ROB?" Hammer Bro said. "Well, ROB, choose a category!"

"Mathematics for one hundred," ROB said.

"What is the square root of one hundred forty-four divided by two to the power of two?"

"Three!" buzzed in ROB.

"Correct. Again, you go ROB."

"Mathematics for two hundred."

"What is two-"

"Five thousand six hundred. The next question is Two. The question after that is Apple Jacks."

"Erm, correct, somehow …" Hammer Bro said.

ROB: 700  
Link: 0  
Bowser: 0

"Bowser for one hundred!" ROB said.

"What is the color of Bowser's underwear?" Hammer Bro asked.

"Pink!" buzzed in Bowser.

"Wrong." Hammer Bro said.

"White!" guessed ROB.

"Wrong again."

"Since when was he wearing underwear?" inquired Link.

"Correct."

Bowser unzipped his pants. On live television. "You're right!" cried Bowser.

"CUT!" screamed the Cameraman.

-

"We're back with Jeopardy!" cried Hammer Bro. "Now, we're back! Link's turn to select a category!"

"Bowser for two hundred." Link said.

"What is Bowser's IQ?"

"300?" guessed ROB.

"-6!" cried Bowser.

"Correct." Hammer Bro said.

"Bow-bou-bow-what's that word?" Bowser asked.

"Bowser." Hammer Bro said annoyed.

"Bowser for three hundred," Bowser said.

"What is the color of Bowser's shell?"

"Green." said Link.

"Correct."

ROB: 700  
Link: 400  
Bowser: 200

"Video Games for two hundred!" said Link.

"What game that starts with a Super Smash Bros. feature R.O.B., Link, and Bowser in it?"

"Hmm." everybody said. "Tough one …"

Double buzz. "The answer is Super Smash Bros. Brawl," Hammer Bro said. "Final question: what button in the game Super Mario Galaxy do you press to jump?"

"Jump!" cried Link. "What are you talking about, this is real life here, you can't just press a but-"

Link involuntarily said A.

"Correct." Hammer Bro said.

ROB: 700  
Link: 700  
Bowser: 200

"Time for Final Jeopardy! The category is Characters, and we'll be back after this commercial break!"

_Have you ever wanted to get up and get a glass of water, but you're too lazy! We're featuring our water retriever! You put it beside your bed, climb up to the top (ladder not included) of this one hundred feet machine, and then bam! Water comes out! This machine could cost $20! But for this limited time, we are offering it for a cheap, cheap price of … $4,000,000! And if you call in the next two minutes, we'll raise the price! You heard it right, no catch! Call 888-888-8888 to buy this wonderful machine!_

"We're back!" cried Hammer Bro. "Time for Final Jeopardy! You bet how much money, and if you get it right, you earn double! If not, you lose it. The question is … what is ugly, has warts, and is dry?"

The catchy jeopardy music plays while camera angles are displayed randomly.

-

"Okay, Link, what's your answer?"

"A toad!"

"Ooh. So close! But wrong! You bet $700, you lose it all. Sorry!"

"Aww …" said Bowser and ROB, who put the same answer, and all bet all their money.

"The answer is … your face! HA HA HA HA!" Hammer Bro cried.

Nobody laughed.

"And you all go home with nothing! Hooray! HA HA HA HA HA!"

Nobody laughed.

Then, Bowser wrote three more zeroes on his with very sloppy handwriting, and then a one.

"Except for Bowser, who had somehow gotten $10,000 in a very mysterious way! Congratulations, Bowser!"


End file.
